


Look Away

by Hyentics



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Death, Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death, POV First Person, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyentics/pseuds/Hyentics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foxy doesn't like to be watched, but he doesn't like to be ignored either. Mike looks into his isolated cove for a little too long, then stops paying attention to him all together. And Foxy doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Away

Is he looking? Yes, he's looking. Always watching... Doesn't he care about the others? I can hear them -- down the halls, in the kitchen, on the stage. I wish he would stop staring. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, it wasn't my fault. Someone wasn't doing their job, they knew what would happen if someone got too close and... She got too close. 

Broken and unfinished, I'm isolated from the other animatronics. Even when we were allowed to roam freely through the building, I could not be near the others. They would tear me apart, even today. They see my endoskeleton through my tattered suit, they see my skeletal feet and they see a broken rule. He sees it too, he sees my teeth and my broken jaw. I wonder if they told him who bit her?

LOOKING. LOOKING. STARING. STARING. I WANT HIM GONE. WHAT TIME IS IT? I DON'T KNOW, MY MIND SAYS THREE. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! NO MORE. I CAN FEEL HIS EYES, I CAN FEEL HIS JUDGEMENT. I WILL GET RID OF HIM. I WILL GET RID OF HIM.

Down the hall, sprinting, sprinting, sprinting. He looked away, he looked away for too long. I'm not as strong as the others, I can't haul him to the backroom. I will deal with him. I have to. He's not paying attention, the office door is open. He's not paying attention. He turns, just in time to see me. He reaches to close the door, his eyes wide and face pale, but I'm on him. His head is in my teeth, I bite down. He screams, but I don't hear anything. 

Is he looking? No. No, not tonight.


End file.
